eastern_european_school_of_magicfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Amalija Blažević
But the truth is, my dear, you are not Alice... and this is not Wonderland. 23:15, July 9, 2014 (UTC) The Sorting Quiz Please Bold Your Choices 1) Someone attacks you. You... A) Attack them back. B) Shout at them and run off. C) Defend yourself at all costs. D) Charm your way out of the situation. E) Run away screaming. 2) You find a wallet full of money on the street. You... A) Leave it. Why would you care? B) Turn it in. It belongs to someone. C) Keep it. If they were careless enough to lose it in the first place, they obviously don't need it. D) Leave it. It could belong to someone lower than you - why risk touching it? E) Keep it. You can buy something fun! 3) What would you do if someone close to you left you? A) Become vengeful and bitter. B) Take ages to get over it. C) They just can't bear to be jealous of you any more. D) Why would you care? E) Cry. 4) Which is most important? A) Friends and Family B) Others' Opinions C) Yourself D) Appearance E) Uniqueness 5) How are you described most? A) Quiet B) Ambitious C) Arrogant D) Charming E) Artistic or Insane 6) What is your character's personality like? Personality must be 1 paragraph long. (This can be copied onto your character's page later.) : Amalija is as fiery as her scarlet hair. Armed with a sharp tongue, a brilliant mind and a short temper, Amalija is an expert when it comes to words. She's a skilled liar, can talk her way out of situations, can win pretty much any argument, and knows how to verbally target people's weak spots to cut them down before the conflict has even begun. She's fun and flirtatious, loving to hook up with pretty much any guy she can find. She must have kissed at least half the boys in her school; to put it basically, with her gorgeous looks and way with words, she's simply irresistible. And she knows it, too; she's a little arrogant at times - she knows she's beautiful and clever - but not to the point where she's bragging. : The thing pretty much no one knows is, she only goes round hooking up with guys to hide her true sexuality. She's into girls, and always has been, but after horrible experiences in the past, she doesn't dare let anyone know for fear of what might happen to her. It's all a facade, which has so far been successful. 7) Describe your character's history. How did they grow up? Is there an incident that made them the way they are? etc. History must be 2 paragraphs long. (Again, you can copy this onto your character page later!) : At 3:41am, in the back of a car on the way to hospital, a young girl was delivered to a weak mother and a frantic father. They had been going to the hospital as the labour pains had kicked in, but traffic jams and an accident on a popular road meant that they were stuck in traffic and eventually had to pull over and deliver on the side of the road. It wasn't an easy birth, but at least it wasn't too uncomfortable. : The young girl, named Amalija, grew up surrounded by the hum of the city with her parents and older sister Cetina. It was a happy childhood; the family were close, the sisters got along, and Amalija was getting stunning grades at school. She always has done; she's one of the brightest students in her class, with intelligence she inherited from her father. : The girls' mother was a witch, and Cetina had inherited the ability to perform magic, so she had started EESM a few years back. Amalija, however, was lacking her abilites. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't perform any tricks whatsoever. Although this upset her deeply, she sucked it up, tried to move on, and started muggle school. ' : '''Muggle high school was hell. Hell on Earth. The homework, the teachers, the back-stabbing "best friends"... it was everything she despised. The first two years were terrible, but worst of all was her third year. In her third year, Amalija came out as bisexual. She'd been confused about her sexuality for some time, but was now certain - she liked girls ''and boys. But this was only met with negtivity by her classmates. She was bullied relentlessly, to the point where she began self-harming. One day, it all got too much; a boy was calling her names in the corridor, when she snapped, and threw him back at the wall without moving a muscle. The very next day, she received her invitation to EESM. 8) Write about your character's appearance. What do they look like? Are you planning on using a certain model for your character? : Modelled by the beautiful Rachel Hurd-Wood. 9) Are you Pure-Blood, Half-Blood or Muggle-Born? Do you have any notable magical relations? (Remember, you cannot be related to important Harry Potter characters!) : She is a half-blood. 10) Does your character have any special magical abilities? Or special abilities in general (photographic memory, etc.)? Is he or she of a different magical race, such as veela, vampire, werewolf or the likes? Part or half of that magical race counts! (Remember, you cannot have an "exotic" characters as your first two characters!) : Nope! 11) What nationality is your character? Their parents? Have you already got an international student (a student without heritage from a Slavic or Scandinavian country)? : Born and raised in Croatia. Both parents are Croatian, too. 12) Which clique do you plan on having your character joining? : Whichever one suits her! Any House You DO NOT Want to Be In? (No Promises, Sorry) : Not fussed. Any House You REALLY Want to Be In? (Sorry, Again, No Promises) Out of Character Questions (These do not affect which House you'll be sorted into) 1. Is this your first character? :A) This is my first character :B) This is NOT my first character. 2. If your answer to the previous question is B''', how many characters do you have? How many of them are "exotic"? : '''I currently have four, and none exotic. 3. Please post your time zone in relation with the UTC time zone (ex. Eastern Standard Time is -4), but if you don't understand how to calculate that then please simply put the name of your time zone below. : UTC +1 Number of A's: Number of B's: Number of C's: Number of D's: Category:Sorted ---- Холодный никогда не беспокоило меня так или иначе~ 06:33, July 10, 2014 (UTC)